


Gloves and Love

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gloves, Mildly Suggestive Dialogue, POV Rachel, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: As Joey and Rachel took a walk on the chilly autumn day, Emma was properly bundled up for the colder weather.Rachel… not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on otp-imagines-cult (http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com): _Imagine your OTP out walking in cold weather. Person A has a pair of gloves and Person B doesn’t. Person B’s hands are cold, so Person A gives them one of their gloves and holds their other hand to keep them warm. Bonus if Person A’s gloves are too big or too small for Person B._ I changed the prompt a little bit to make it seem more in character for this pairing.
> 
> This fic is set in an alternate season 10 where Joey and Rachel didn't break up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan).

As Joey and Rachel took a walk on the chilly autumn day, Emma was properly bundled up for the colder weather.

Rachel… not so much.

Rachel stopped pushing the stroller to blow hot air onto her freezing hands.

“Don’t you have gloves, Rach?”

Rachel sighed. “I didn’t think it was going to be this cold today. And even if I wasn’t walking Emma, it’s not like this stupid coat even has pockets.”

“C'mere, Rach.” Joey grabbed Rachel’s hands and held them out in front of her. He proceeded to take off his own leather gloves and put them on Rachel’s hands.

Rachel chuckled at how ridiculous Joey’s gloves looked on her hands. His hands were clearly much bigger than hers, so the gloves fit very loosely. “Sweetie, what about you? Now you’re going to have freezing hands.”

Joey raised an index finger for emphasis. “Hey, Joey Tribbiani does not let his girlfriend get cold hands. Besides, this is a guy’s coat, so it actually has pockets.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat to demonstrate.

Rachel leaned against Joey and pushed the stroller forward. “Thanks, hon.”

“No problem.” He whispered the next words against her ear. “And if you’re worried about me getting too cold, I’m sure you can think of ways to warm me up once we get home.”

Rachel’s responding shiver and red cheeks had nothing to do with the chilly weather and everything to do with Joey’s suggestive tone of voice. They continued their walk, and Rachel felt warm, inside and out.


End file.
